


【礼尊】篇幅较短的一些搞成合集了

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防尊单方面性转





	1. 高中制服

“我想看你穿这个。”  
周防尊循着声瞥了眼宗像礼司手里拿着的苇中校服，他是从哪找出来的？看到那身校服周防尊心里就涌出了无数关于高中时代的回忆，只是，他现在绝对已经穿不下了。  
“我已经穿不下了。”他很诚实地回答道。  
“我知道。”宗像推了推眼镜。“只是没想到赤之王也会有高中生活。”  
“我又不是外星人……”周防嘴里咬着烟躺在沙发上看他收拾箱子里的衣服。“我的高中校服怎么会在你这里？”  
“很简单，只要和酒吧老板达成互惠交易他就把一些你用不到的东西给我了。”  
“……”听起来真糟糕啊，周防尊后背一阵恶寒。  
“真失礼啊，你在想什么？草薙先生准备把你们之前的校服捐赠给福利院，而那家福利院在Scepter 4的名义下于是就先放在我这里了。”宗像看他那副表情肯定在想什么乱七八糟的事。  
“是你说的有问题。”  
宗像只觉得好笑：“我让你误会了吗？”  
“既然是要捐赠给福利院直接转交不就好了。”  
骨节分明的手指将校服整齐地叠好：“总要分类吧，而且整理着你曾经穿过的衣服会觉得好像见到以前的你一样。”  
不能理解，周防尊很直白地回应他：“你，还真恶心啊。”  
“哼，像你这样脑子里全是肌肉的人怎么可能理解。”  
“宗像，脑子里只有神经元不存在肌肉。”  
败给他了，宗像礼司扶额不想再和他说话安静地整理衣服并分好类，正整理间摸到一件明显是戏服的女式和服，双手抖开仔细看了看，此时周防插嘴：“那是高中时候被十束硬拉着和草薙三个人一起给戏剧社团帮忙……”  
“那么，这是谁的衣服呢？”  
“辉夜姬。”  
“哦？”宗像轻笑。“多姿多彩的高中生活不也挺好的么，稍微有点羡慕啊。”  
“那是什么语气啊，好像你没有过高中生活一样……”  
“怎么说呢……我高中时代成绩优异提前毕业去国外留学，所以国内的社团活动是真的没有体验过的。”  
周防尊噤了声，安静地盯着手里的烟烧完，火星烧到手指的时候才意识到自己出神太久了，掐灭最后一截起身朝宗像走过去。  
“拿来，我穿。”  
“嗯？”宗像看向他的眼神带着困惑。  
“不是说想看我穿么，校服。”  
“可是已经穿不下了吧。”  
“那倒没什么关系。”周防脱下身上的T恤拿起宗像刚叠好的高中校服套上。“只是上半身的话还是可以的。”  
但也不得不说高中时期的内衬显得有些紧了，毕竟周防在高中毕业后还增长身高了呢，再加上时不时增多的打架身材比高中时期要有料多了。  
胸部的衣料好紧……纽扣都系不上了……最后周防放弃了直接把针织衫套上：“怎样？”  
“怎样……就算你问我……”宗像的表情略微复杂，周防能穿上高中校服给他看是很开心啦，不过完全没有想象中的效果，上手帮他把露在外面的衬衣下摆收好再上下打量一遍，最后宗像斩钉截铁地回答他：“不适合你。”  
“当然不适合了。”周防一边脱掉因为太小穿着略显难受的高中校服一边略带着些得逞。“这样你也就再也不会说什么想看了吧。”  
总觉得不愉快，宗像抬手制止他脱衣服的动作：“别脱。”  
周防不解。  
“至少让我拍下来吧。”说着宗像拿出终端机“咔嚓”一声留下了相片，拍完在终端机上看起来似乎也没有差别。“这张照片我要设置成待机画面了。”  
“随你。”周防脱下校服正说捡起扔在沙发上的T恤又是一阵闪光灯，宗像礼司把终端机画面亮给对方看，相片里周防裸着上半身，乳晕处有明显的咬痕。  
“我改变主意了，还是这张好了。”  
“哼。”  
他都没什么反应呢，真无趣。宗像本来是想欣赏他羞耻或者炸毛的样子结果什么都没看到，毕竟那可是周防尊啊，脑回路和常人都不一样的。  
“话说周防你都没有终端机。”宗像有点可惜，如果可以的话真想让对方的待机画面是自己的照片啊。  
“那种东西我用不惯，而且没什么用。”周防继续倒进沙发大爷一样点上支烟。  
“怎么会没用呢，联系的话不会方便吗？万一你在外面突然想联系Bar Homra该怎么办？更何况，我们想要说话也会方便很多吧。”  
周防想了想没搞明白他在意的点在哪里：“想说话直接见面不就好了么。”  
“真是单细胞生物啊……”宗像礼司叹了口气，就是因为见面次数有限啊……不过他就是喜欢周防尊这一点。

fin.


	2. 哨向paro

宗像礼司觉醒的时间比其他人都要晚，平常无论哨兵还是向导都是在16岁之前便觉醒能力，而宗像现在都已经严重超龄了。  
不过也不能说是什么坏事，宗像觉醒出向导的能力后的翌日就有一群戴着黄金兔子面具的人敲开他家的门邀请宗像礼司去“塔”受训。  
宗像一家都是普通人，突然被告知这些信息难免有些担心，宗像安抚了父母和兄长劝慰他们不会有事的，随后跟着戴兔子面具的人前往“塔”。  
坐在直升机里宗像礼司第一次来到这种与他认知中稍有不同的军事基地，况且位置偏僻地有些难以置信。基地基本上都是靠戴兔子面具的人维持，军事设备有却也不多，武器量顶多就是能够勉强保卫这里的程度，听“兔子”对他说，基地有几位颇为出色的哨兵，根本不用担心基地的安全。  
“只是……”戴兔子面具的人领着他进入白色的“塔”内搭乘电梯来到他的房间门口欲言又止。  
“只是？”  
“只是有一位哨兵，他很优秀同样也很可怕，既是强力的同伴也是对基地的一大威胁是把双刃剑，前年他的向导去世了。”  
“兔子”的语气全是轻描淡写的，只是宗像礼司能感受到这件事的严重性。他并没多问，毕竟留在这里总会搞明白的，无论是他自己这份能力的事还是对方口中那个哨兵的事。  
宗像礼司虽然超龄天赋却很高，学习能力快接受能力高，身体素质也格外优秀，才几个月就在受训的向导中脱颖而出。  
但异常的是，通常来说向导的精神体是较为温和的草食或者杂食动物，宗像礼司的精神体却是一条通体白色体表覆着冰甲长有青蓝色恶魔翅膀的龙，且这条龙说是龙，体态看起来更像条蛇才对。宗像每次在训练中将精神体释放出来时，破空的龙吟甚至会影响到一些哨兵的精神状态激起他们的战斗欲望从而增加向导们的工作量。精神体是幻想种实在太罕见了，即使哨兵中也少有这种这种情况。  
这座军事基地的实际管理者也不得不重视宗像礼司的存在，觉醒时间来得晚却天赋过人，且具有幻想种精神体……没想到他们基地无意中凑齐了精神体为幻想种的哨兵与向导，莫非传说中统御双天的龙即将复活了吗？  
戴黄金兔子面具的人敲开宗像礼司的房门告知他御前大人国常路要他去办公室。国常路大觉是这里的最高层，是所有兔子面具的统治者，年轻时是活跃于二战战场上的优秀哨兵。宗像跟在“兔子”身后来到办公室门前整了整衣领敲开门。  
办公室里站在落地窗前的老者听到门响转过身来：“请坐。”  
宗像点头算是行礼，看了眼老者那张刻下岁月沧桑的面容坐在了一旁。  
“宗像礼司，我这次叫你来办公室不为别的，只是想着你很优秀，你来这基地有三个月了吧？”  
宗像推了推眼镜：“准确来说是九十七天。”  
“你很出色，虽然哨兵与向导都是互相选择在双方达成共识的前提下才能结成搭档关系，但是我希望我能为你推荐一位哨兵。”国常路大觉说出了自己的目的。  
“但说无妨，毕竟我也要看对方是否与我合得来。”宗像倒是有点好奇能让这位老者推荐的哨兵会是什么样的人。  
“他曾经有过向导，只是发生了些不幸，塔内的势力分割很严重，他们被卷入了这场权力斗争中，为此他的向导还牺牲了。”老者说起这些时气氛有些凝重。“宗像礼司，我希望你能成为周防尊的向导。”  
虽然内心隐隐有所察觉，然而真的从对方口中听到这个名字时还是略感惊讶，这三个月来他也学习了很多关于哨兵与向导的事，尤其关于周防尊这个哨兵，毕竟他是这个基地里算是“谈虎色变”的那种人物，即使同为哨兵也有不少人惧怕着周防尊，再加上在训练生中流传着这样的传闻：周防尊的向导其实是被周防尊亲自杀死的。  
宗像并不想相信这样的流言，哨兵与向导可谓灵魂伴侣的存在，其中一方的死亡对另一方会是怎样致命的打击与伤痛，如果真的是周防尊杀死了相当于自己另一半的存在无异于亲手撕裂自己的灵魂。  
“请恕我不能立刻回答，哨兵与向导应该是终身的搭档才对吧，御前大人所说的那位哨兵既然曾经有过向导又怎么会接受新的向导？”宗像礼司思考再三选择了这样的理由想要婉拒。  
老者注视着宗像礼司叹了口气：“因为周防尊的精神体也是幻想种，没有任何一个向导能承受得了他那过于强大的精神体。恐怕你是听到了些糟糕的传言吧。”  
“与那些无关……”  
“统御双天之龙。”  
宗像略微诧异：“什么？”  
“传说中的统御双天之龙是由精神体同为幻想种的龙合二为一后诞生的神龙。”  
“御前大人该不会是想说我们是什么受命运的指引吧？”  
国常路大觉视线移到窗外看着训练场上训练生们的身影这样回答着：“也许吧。”  
那是什么模棱两可的劝说方式啊……宗像礼司妥协了，只是他还是想先看看周防尊其人再做决定。  
远离训练场的西南角落里有座白房子，那是专为周防尊建造的，周遭包围着能让哨兵精神放松的白噪音，领着宗像来到这里的“兔子”向他解释：“周防尊自自己的向导死亡后就把自己关了起来再也没有出来过，他这样的状态虽然威胁变小了可还是有着隐患，像他这样强大的哨兵只靠向导素是很难维持正常的精神状态的。”  
“我知道了。”宗像礼司深吸了口气做好了心理准备握上门把手推开门，踩着漫长的螺旋楼梯宗像感觉到自己的心跳在逐步加快，他能明显感觉到自己在靠近对方，而且这股弥漫在空气中各个角落的情绪他能够体会，压抑，不甘，愤怒，痛苦，绝望，想要毁掉一切，这全部的种种宗像都能感同身受，仿佛就像是他自己亲自经历过一般。  
走完螺旋楼梯宗像打开了周防尊的房门，门才只是开了一条缝就涌出了无数负面的情绪，强烈地似乎能把人压垮，宗像礼司强撑着想要打开门猛地一只手大力地将门拉开，映照在紫罗兰眼瞳中的是个红发灼眼的男人，对方看起来精神状态明显不正常，屋内桌上地上全都散乱着已经空了的向导素瓶和注射器，那数量一看就让人觉得恐怖，没有向导的他到底是怎么撑过来的？  
宗像霎时察觉到了危险，男人身上散发出腾腾的杀气，从身体里泛起的红黑色一看就很不详的雾气幻化成一条黑红色的凶龙朝宗像吼着。  
也不知道是因为被他影响了还是两条龙感受到了共鸣，宗像礼司觉得精神体完全不受控制自己冒了出来，青白色的龙与黑红色的龙互相朝对方低吼示威，声浪将屋内的所有东西全都掀飞，为了防止周防尊乱来加固了不知多少次的墙壁依然轻易被震碎，双龙的吼声影响了整个基地的哨兵激起他们的战斗欲望，基地里顿时乱作一团，即使“兔子”们努力维持也于事无补。  
看着场面变得不受控制起来的国常路大觉不禁有了些悔意，自己的决定是正确的吗？毕竟曾经的统御双天之龙可是被称为“毁灭之神”。  
此时此刻的宗像礼司与眼前的男人对峙着，紫罗兰色的眼瞳不知何时泛起青蓝色的光辉，好像连意识都要被这份力量左右了。  
红发灼眼的男人甩开手驱使着自己的精神体朝他攻击过来：“此时此刻……我们……”  
“我、我们……”宗像情不自禁地跟着他说了下去，仿佛这句话是刻印在他的灵魂之中。  
“此时此刻，我们合二为一。”

fin.


	3. 体检

今天又是惯例的草薙出云硬拉着周防尊去医院体检的日子。  
“尊，你要好好配合医生，听到了吗？”草薙一路上叮嘱了不知道多少次，周防尊只是稍显不耐烦地打了个呵欠：“知道了。”  
然而这两天刚好也是Scepter 4定期体检的日子，今天最后一天，等Scepter 4所有人都体检完毕后宗像礼司才开始进行例行的体检，这时候草薙出云拉着周防尊进来了。  
“这不是Scepter 4的室长先生么，好巧啊。”  
“真巧。”宗像颔首算是打了招呼。“没想到吠舞罗这种小混混团体也会有体检这种福利啊？”  
周防尊本来就在闹别扭，现在更是觉得心烦了。  
宗像看出来了，不过他还是故意说些刺激他的话：“是不是现在有些后悔自己往日的不良习惯了？害怕会检查出什么不得了的病症吗？”  
周防不得不承认自己成功被挑衅了：“你才是吧，整天加班熬夜作息不规律真的没问题吗？”  
草薙在一旁听了不禁扶额叹气：“你们俩都彼此彼此……”  
体检结果很快就出来了，宗像礼司的视力还是一如往常，不如说有加重的趋势，是不是自己最近过度劳累了？其余方面勉勉强强，没想到自己竟然有一天会被医生说要注意多休息，平日他一直有注意身体健康的啊！  
周防尊的身体状况倒是很惊人，明明作息不规律饮食不规律还有烟瘾酒瘾却出奇地健康。  
检查完所有项目宗像感受到了一丝挫败感：“你那是什么身体构造啊……理解不能。”  
“哼。”周防尊现在很得意，臭屁地像是个欠揍的三岁小孩。  
“只不过是一次体检……”宗像重新整理好心情。“下次我绝对会拿出最健康的体检报告回敬你的。”  
“喂，我说，你们别连这个都要争啊……”草薙出云看着这俩一见面就变成三岁模式互掐的俩王权者很无奈，不过他们会注意自身健康也算好事吧？

fin.


	4. 猫耳

今早起床周防尊发现自己多了一对耳朵和尾巴。  
大概是猫的耳朵和尾巴，细细长长的一条正像主人一样慵懒地垂着，偶尔尾尖拍打几下。  
少女栉名安娜摸了摸周防头顶上多出来的这对毛茸茸的耳朵：“这是真的呢，尊。”  
“嗯，我知道。”周防尊发现异常后第一时间的想法就是扯下来，但是会疼。  
站吧台内正擦着杯子的酒吧老板忍不住又长长地叹了口气：“怎么又双叒叕出现怪异现象了……”倒是正举着DV机全方位无死角地拍摄记录周防尊现在这副样子的十束多多良完全一副很有趣的表情：“King这种样子也很威风呢。”  
周防尊自己倒是没什么想法，他也完全不记得自己是因为什么出现这种情况了。  
“我倒觉得尊这样很可爱。”少女觉得心里似乎有什么开关被打开了。  
草薙苦笑两声继续擦手里的酒杯。  
“早上好！草薙さん！十束さん！安娜！”小鬼们到他们的基地——这座酒吧Bar Homra——来了，八田美咲每次推开厚重的玻璃门后就会惯例元气地一一问好，最后再郑重地向他们的大将周防尊问好。“早上好！尊さ……ん……？”  
少年眼前看到的是与平时完全不一样的王，那是什么？尊さん头上多出来的一对耳朵毛茸茸的也太可爱了吧！不对不对！是帅气！不如说太有男子气概了！不愧是尊さん！！！  
八田美咲无比认真又无比崇拜地将自己的内心所想全部说了出来：“尊さん这是什么？是男子气概的表现方式吗！”  
“啊？”周防尊完全被他整懵了。  
少年复又看到周防旁边的一条尾巴：“尾巴也是么！能把这种本来属于可爱领域的元素表现地如此威严有魄力不愧是尊さん！！！”  
“哦……哦……”周防瞟了眼旁边笑得肚子疼的草薙跟十束，十束没解释是觉得八田的想法很有趣，草薙没解释是因为周防吃瘪的表情很好玩。  
八田美咲一脸憧憬地望着周防尊：“尊さん，我也可以摸一摸吗？”  
“……可以。”反正摸了又不会少块肉，周防点上支烟沉默着任由自己这一双“儿女”摸自己突然多出来的猫耳和猫尾。  
安娜顺着毛发生长的方向捋顺尾巴上的毛，猫的尾巴很细，即使少女的小小手掌也握得过来，大概是顺毛顺得很舒服吧，尾巴摆动的幅度比方才要大一些。  
听说猫的尾巴一些动作猫自己是意识不到的，带着一丝好奇，安娜小心翼翼地揪了揪尾尖，这一揪让周防顿时觉得浑身无力：“安娜，别揪尾巴。”  
少女立刻松了手：“尊，弄疼你了吗？”  
“并没有，揪尾巴我会没力气。”  
草薙出云在一旁小声吐槽：“你又不是赛亚人。”但是他们看起来玩得很开心的样子，总之也没什么影响。  
只是有了尾巴后穿裤子很不舒服，周防自己给裤子剪了个洞好让尾巴能舒适一些。到了晚上周防跟草薙说了一声自己一个人出去走走，草薙听了帮他找了件戴帽子的卫衣给他套上：“稍微遮一下吧，耳朵。”  
“哦……”周防拽了拽头上戴的帽子出门了，其实说去走走心里还是有目的地的，走到宗像家门前时直接把门锁破坏掉了，其实宗像给过他钥匙，只是他从来不记得自己放在哪里。  
打开门看到宗像礼司正站在玄关处：“我就知道是你。我给你的钥匙呢？”  
“忘了，可能是丢了吧。”  
“丢了？那我以后再也不会给你钥匙了。”  
“反正有没有钥匙都没什么差别。”周防不喜欢戴帽子，现在进了宗像家里直接就把卫衣帽子摘下来露出了毛茸茸的一对耳朵。  
宗像倒很吃惊：“那是什么？”  
“什么是什么？”  
“就是你头上的啊。”  
“哦……突然就有了。”周防自来熟地换掉鞋子走进屋内，身后的尾巴从衣服里面钻出来一晃一晃的。  
“还有尾巴？”宗像礼司咽了咽口水。“周防，你终于要变成怪兽了吗？满月时看到月亮就变身的那种？”  
“你以为我是赛亚人吗。”略感口渴的周防尊自己打开冰箱拿了瓶宝矿力。  
“开个玩笑。”宗像坐到沙发上。“所以你来找我有什么事？”  
“没什么事。”周防坐在他旁边，尾巴却一直在积极地拍打着宗像的腿，后者抚了抚他的尾巴：“听说，猫的尾巴和猫并不是同一种生物。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是猫有时候会咬自己的尾巴取乐，周防，你也会吗？”宗像将毛茸茸的长尾巴送到周防嘴边。  
“我又不是猫。”  
“你当然不是了。”宗像叹了口气收回了手。  
周防尊看他不摸自己了内心有点不愉快，晃着尾巴将宗像推倒：“怎么不摸了？”  
“哦呀哦呀，在撒娇吗？”宗像轻笑着揽住他的腰。“我倒是不介意养只会撒娇的猫。过来，趴到我心口上来吧，我漂亮的猫。”  
周防低下头吻上宗像的嘴唇。  
让我好好看看你这双鎏金色的明媚双眼，  
让我的十指埋进你的毛发，  
让我的双手抚摸你的身体从发丝到脚尖  
为你带来无上的欢愉。

fin.


	5. 禁果（主要角色死亡注意）

窗外的霓虹灯光有些刺眼，室内充斥着酒精与烟草混合起来的味道，修长指间夹的烟几近燃尽，烟雾弥漫在视野中显得一切都那么虚幻缥缈。  
周防尊半裸着躺在床上吹出口烟，瞥了眼正慢条斯理地脱衣服的宗像礼司：“我马上就要死了。”  
这话说出口宗像听了只是微怔，几秒过后双手灵巧地解开内衬纽扣露出白皙的略显瘦削但仍不失美感的上半身，摘下眼镜青发男人坐在床边问他：“为什么这么说？”  
“明知故问。”周防尊唯独不喜欢他这一点。  
手指摸上麦色的皮肤，锻炼地恰到好处的肌肉抚摸起来手感极佳，指腹沿着肌理滑至肚脐下方的小腹处转而用掌心贴着对方的皮肤。  
“我只是想知道你自己的想法。”  
“我没什么想法。”  
气氛顿时静默下来，宗像礼司叹息一声，难得两人独处何必搞得气氛如此沉闷？不知何时他们达成了共识偶尔会在旅店的房间里行床笫之事，宗像本不想与他有染，但是每次颠鸾倒凤后看到周防尊都一副轻快了许多的样子也就默许了。  
接下来还有正事要办，早早结束宗像还能赶回家，过多的接触并无益处，且为了瞒住两方氏族已经费尽心机。气氛最重要，这样想着的年轻青之王另只手摸上周防的脸颊同他接吻。  
唇舌交缠间激起了双方的热情，周防尊将最后一截烟屁股烧成灰，抬手揪着宗像的鬓发吮咬对方的软舌。互相攻城掠地几番直到空气都变得黏腻起来，分开时唇边还挂着一丝晶亮的涎水。  
周防尊看着他突然轻笑起来。  
宗像礼司很诧异，在这个节点笑是有什么意味吗？况且对方那双时常皱紧的眉峰完全舒展开了，他是真的觉得开心，自己方才的什么举动取悦他了吗？  
“宗像，”周防勾唇笑得有些挑逗，手掌下移覆上宗像贴着他小腹处的手拉着他摸到自己跳动的心脏。“你没感觉到什么吗？”  
“什么？”宗像不解。  
“什么都没有？”  
“没有……”  
周防嗤笑一声拽着宗像的鬓发迫使他压低身子，磁性的嗓音吹进宗像礼司的耳蜗深处：“你听不到它在对你说话吗？”  
这般暧昧的举动惹得宗像礼司耳尖泛红一直蔓延到脸颊，他猛地直起身子掩饰着：“……别戏弄我了……”  
周防尊看到他窘迫的模样肆意地笑了起来，宗像尝到了些微挫败感，不甘心地掐住周防的脸颊咬了上去。  
床板承载着两个成年男人的重量吱吱嘎嘎地来回晃着，床上的两具身体交叠在一起，彼此灼热的呼吸纠缠，眼中心中变得只能思考对方的事。  
宗像礼司总在想他们这是在交合吗？大概是吧，男人之间的交合怎么会和男女之间一样呢，粗鲁又野蛮，像是回归了原始，两人只是在寻求着刺激与痛感，仿佛这就是最美味的调味剂。因为对方不是香甜软糯的女孩子所以完全不用保持温柔，且他们对于自己留在对方身上的齿痕能保持很久消不下去怀着一种得意感以及占有欲。  
他总觉得是自己占有了周防尊，因为赤之王品尝过一次禁果之后就贪恋上了，每次都像是毒瘾发作一般，宗像能从对方那双金色的眼睛里看出对自己的渴求，毕竟自己是掌管秩序的王权者啊，是他可以丝毫不用避讳不用压抑的存在，能为他那无聊了二十三年的人生带来乐趣的唯一人。  
宗像傲慢地觉得是周防尊更依赖他们这如蛛丝般纤细的关系。  
对于这位年轻的破坏之王来说，自己就是降临于世的圣人，宗像礼司的头顶戴着耀眼灿烂的星冠，身披三分之一的星辰，他伸出双手将周防尊揽入怀中承纳他的一切，以自己的神圣高洁为这个身心伤痕累累的男人降下救赎，身后散发着圣洁光辉的天使羽翅将他们整个环绕起来，头顶上飞绕着小小的天使为他们洒落花瓣似的雨。  
“嘶……”周防尊吃痛的吸气声将他的意识拉了回来。  
“你他妈能不能轻点……？”  
“我本想着我们已经做过这么多次，这次就疏于润滑了……”宗像放缓动作难得温柔地对他。“不过前几次都是很快就可以进去了，这次为何？”  
“啧……”周防尊撇嘴。“前几次是因为我有提前扩张。”  
“这样啊。”青之王用指腹抚摸着对方发烫的脸颊，看吧，这双浸润于情欲中的眼眸就是迷恋我的证据。  
周防看到他在这种时候唇边漾起抹笑意略有些不解，不过现在他也没多余的心思去思考这些，揽紧对方的肩膀直直地朝着脖子上咬了一口。  
这是禁果，然而他们品尝了，且沉陷其中，只有在这种时刻才能感受到原本独立的两颗心脏正渐渐要融到一起般，心跳声协调地仿佛华美的乐章在奏演，两个敌人，两团同样炽热的火焰，靠近，伤害，却又互相慰藉舔舐伤口，往复不休。  
也只有在这种时候宗像礼司才能明白周防尊方才那句话的涵义。  
他本应该是圣人，他应该带来救赎。  
宗像礼司一直是这么认为的，可是心底里有个声音告诉他，他才不是什么圣人，他从最开始就知道自己只能化身为恶才能终结这一切。  
手上传来剑刃刺穿柔软脏器的触感，过往的关于品尝禁果的甜蜜回忆全部变成了笼子里关着的两头贪婪残暴的野兽互相撕咬吞食。青之王抬手看了看手上沾到的血迹，原来是这样啊，他们从一开始就在互相吞食，只不过是自己胜出了而已。  
宗像礼司此刻很想笑周防尊，可是被笑的那个人已经永远看不到了。

fin.


	6. 兔

周防尊养着一只兔子，名字叫宗像礼司。  
说是兔子，其实是个人，只是很典型的那种猫耳娘一样长着兔子耳朵罢了。  
宗像兔性情温顺，从不会攻击主人，甚至还可以赚钱养家。关于这只兔子，一开始周防尊只是偶然路过只卖宠物兔的萌宠店，白色毛茸茸的小兔子们让周防想起了老师家的小侄女安娜，那是个像兔子一样可爱的女孩。  
驻足于橱窗前时这位戴着帽子的青发男人走了过来：“先生，买兔子吗？”  
周防尊没有回答，他不喜欢养宠物，也没有买一只的意向，只是男人继续对他说：“先生眼光不错，你看的这一只是幼小的雌兔，毛色纯白的纯种迷你兔，眼睛像两颗红宝石般剔透。”  
他没作声，只是抬脚想离开，只是男人快他一步拦住他：“请不要急，先生，进屋坐坐吧。”  
也没什么不可，周防尊上街也只是打发时间，走进这家萌宠店发现店内构造偏向于和式，男人邀请他坐下，从笼子里抱出方才的迷你兔放于周防膝盖上自顾自地解说起来：“在宗教中，纯白的兔子象征着纯洁与生殖，先生若是见过《圣母与兔》这幅画的话就能明白了。”  
周防低头与小白兔的视线相交，小兔子略微歪了歪头继而蹭了蹭他的腿。  
“我这里还有许多奇特的兔子，不知先生是否会喜欢。”男人依次从笼子里抱出亚麻毛色琥珀眼瞳的雄兔，纯黑毛色蓝色眼瞳的雄兔，这两只体型上来看也是小兔子，只是比迷你兔要大一些。  
我并不想要……周防心里这样想却并没开口阻止，于是腿上又多了两只金色毛发的大兔子。金色的两只是成年兔，其中一只脖子间的几捋毛发显红像是戴了红色围巾，另一只则是左耳上戴了枚耳环。  
好奇怪的兔子。  
周防尊一时不察自己腿上已经爬满了兔子，甚至它们还想沿着自己胳膊爬上肩膀。  
“它们很喜欢你呢，先生。”男人见此光景轻笑。“我从未见过如此受它们欢迎的人类。”  
身上爬满了兔子意外地有些累，周防先将拎着两只大兔子放在地上，随后将别的小兔子也放下来，起身拍了拍身上被踩出来的脚印，周防尊准备离开了。  
男人脸上笑容依旧，只是礼貌地行礼：“我想把兔子送给先生。”  
周防没说话，他不想和陌生人浪费口舌，况且他不喜欢养宠物，只是男人将头上的礼帽摘下来露出长长的兔子耳朵：“先生，如果你愿意的话，这家店的所有兔子都可以是你的。”  
挑眉看了眼对方头顶上的耳朵轻哼了一声，说出了他今天的第一句话：“随便你。”  
周防尊家里变成了兔子窝，只是这些繁杂的琐事都交由那个长着兔子耳朵的男人宗像礼司来处理，宗像的脖子上从一开始就戴着个项圈，当初他还煞有介事地把项圈上的牵绳交到周防尊手上眯起眼睛微笑：“那么，从今往后，我就是你的兔子了。”  
只是雄兔子们经常会找东西蹭来蹭去，偶尔变得格外有攻击性，甚至也会抱着周防的腿或者手蹭着，没养过宠物的周防尊不能理解它们的行为，宗像兔则在一旁轻笑：“我说过了，兔子象征着生殖，这是它们想要繁衍啊。”  
开什么玩笑，他又不是兔子。周防尊很郁闷，瞥了眼旁边衣装整齐仿佛要参加上流晚宴的男人，单片眼镜看起来略显复古不过很适合他，那副姿态若是再抱着一支大怀表岂不就是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的兔子了？思及此周防尊唇角有了弧度。  
那么自己是谁呢？傲慢的红心女王吗？  
周防尊坐在偏复古的椅子上翘起条腿，一手撑着下巴小憩，大腿上卧着的几只小兔子也眯起眼睛安静蜷起来，而宗像兔正支起画布试图为他的主人留下画像。  
明媚的午后阳光透过窗户照进屋内，每一缕阳光都弥漫着温暖的味道，在静谧的灰尘飞舞的屋内，宗像兔看着这个红发男人以及他腿上的兔子们，他脑中想到的正是《圣母与兔》，于是他开始用画笔饱蘸颜料在画布上勾勒出人形。  
周防尊的眼睫只有在闭上眼睛的时候才能清晰地看到，眉峰舒缓开来显得整张脸都柔和了许多，薄唇咬着支未点着的烟，似乎随着主人陷入深度睡眠中微启，烟蒂一副即将滑落的样子，毛色不一的兔子们刚好能够晒到太阳，正舒服地在他腿上打盹。  
果然还是红色更适合他，宗像礼司猛地把红色颜料泼到画布上，原本勾勒出的人形在如同瀑布落下的红色颜料中隐隐约约的，刺眼，醒目，宗像兔抬手摸索着画布上男人的眉眼，指腹上沾了颜料也全然不在意，不如说沾不到才是天方夜谭。  
宗像礼司走到周防尊面前半蹲下身子握上他的手，同样把周防尊的手也弄得都是红颜料。  
周防尊醒了，看到对方这副身上沾了颜料脏兮兮的样子略微迷茫，不过还挺少见的，伸手去扯宗像的脸皮，指节伸进宗像嘴里摸索他整齐的齿列。  
青发兔子由着他捏自己脸，捧起对方的手在指尖落下礼节性的轻吻。

fin.


	7. 学生礼×球队队员尊

宗像礼司正坐在靠窗的位置看书，突然周防尊从窗口冒出来：“宗像，我渴了。”

宗像礼司看了眼对方明显一副和队友踢球途中开小差跑来讨水喝的样子抬起手指示意他小声一点：“这里是图书馆，别吵到别人。”

周防尊撩起被汗水打湿的额发：“快把你的水杯给我，他们还等着我呢。”

“想喝水自己去买宝矿力。”宗像礼司带了点嫌弃的神色把自己的水杯递了过去。“把你的汗擦一擦，我可不想呼吸你呼出来的毒气。”

“哦，这不是你离得比自动贩卖机近嘛。”周防尊仰起头灌了几口水，裸露在球队队服外的麦色皮肤上汗水沿着脖颈滑进领子里，吞咽时喉结移动地有些明显。

“谢了。”周防扯起衣领擦了擦脸上的汗隐约露出了训练有素的腹肌。

“下次别再找我了。”宗像这样说着，不过对方根本没听，就算听了也不会照做，看着他又回场上踢球射门，随后又听到球场上传来的拉拉队们的喝彩，视线又落回到刚刚被周防尊嘴唇碰过的水杯边沿。

“哼。”

宗像扶了扶眼镜继续看手头上的书。

***

放学后宗像正准备回家，同样准备回家的周防尊看到他后递过来一盒草莓牛奶：“还你的。”

宗像拿着他递过来的纸质盒沉默了两秒：“周防，我不喜欢喝牛奶。”

“啊？啊……这样……”周防想着要不还是拿回来好了。“那你喜欢什么我明天还你。”

“不用了，我还没有那么小气。”宗像礼司和他回家的路是相反的，转身之前推了推眼镜。“真觉得过意不去的话就在I.H上取得最后胜利吧，周防尊。”

fin.

（莫名其妙很青春热血的礼尊酱？？？）


	8. 翅膀

周防尊有三对翅膀，那副姿态简直像极了圣经里所描绘的炽天使（Seraphim），况且赤红色的火焰也是炽天使的象征。

然而他并不是。

宗像礼司有些困惑，对方背后这六片羽翼睡觉的时候该怎么放置呢？

困惑无法得到解答，因为他没有时间和精力去验证，他们也从不睡在一起，明明在交往。

“这些翅膀好碍事啊。”周防尊这样说着。

当然会碍事了，正常人类哪有背后长翅膀的，然而又不能简单用超能力来解释，也许是个人的特殊体质吧。

“喂，你说，要是把它们砍下来它们会消失吗？”

别看着我啊，我是不会用我那只为大义出鞘的剑陪你做这种无聊的事的，想试验的话为什么不用您的火焰呢？

话虽如此，当宗像礼司看到地上三对染血的白色羽翼时心情该说是平静呢还是复杂呢。

开玩笑的吧，周防尊可是赤之王呢，能伤到王的只有王不是么，也就是说除了他宗像礼司还有谁能将周防尊那三对翅膀砍下来呢？

青之王冷静地看着地上那些翅膀，羽翼沾了污血和尘土略显肮脏，宗像还记得它们长在周防尊背后时蓬松柔软在阳光下泛起神圣光辉的样子。

本来应该是由他动手砍下来的东西。

有些可惜，却也只是一瞬。

宗像礼司从不为逝去之物惋惜。

毕竟周防尊不是天使，他只是个体质有点特殊的人类。

宗像礼司一直把他当作人类，尽管这是最理所应当的事。

纯白的羽毛拍打着宗像的脸颊，“你站在这里干什么？砍下来的翅膀尸体有什么好看的？”

周防尊站在身后，他的背后仍然有着华丽的三对翅膀。

宗像回头。

“我用水果刀切下来的，稍微有点难碰到，不过又长出来了。”

请您往后跟我说好么，如果不小心切到后背可是会留疤的。

王权者的身体不会被王权者以外的人留下伤痕。

我想让您身上唯一的伤疤是由我留下来的，就连您自己都不可以抢在我前面。

周防尊只是轻笑起来。

“我已经为你预留好了。”

fin.


	9. 新人特摄演员礼×前辈皮套演员尊

新人演员宗像礼司接到了西映特摄剧组的邀请，要他担任新系列的男主角，从经纪人那里听到这个消息的时候宗像内心有点小雀跃，他从小就很喜欢特摄，甚至还买了不少财团A正版玩具，能出演特摄新系列男主角简直像做梦一样。

前一晚宗像礼司早早地就睡下了隔天到剧组里去领自己的剧本。

演员大多都是新人，其中不乏等剧播出后就会水涨船高的人。不过既然是特摄剧自然少不了皮套演员，宗像礼司最喜欢的是第四部里主角变身后的形象，铠甲与机械这两种元素同时存在却又非常和谐的皮套，机动性很好尤其给人一种飒爽感，果然正义的英雄就应该套在皮套里！

“宗像君，这是主角变身后的皮套演员周防尊先生。”剧组负责人向他介绍着身旁一位红发金瞳的男人。

“啊……您好……我是这次的主演宗像礼司。”宗像礼司第一次见到本人，虽说了解特摄的都知道周防尊是个非常优秀的皮套演员，身材好，且动作戏方面无可挑剔，奈何这位皮套演员从不露脸，官方的相关采访也拒绝拍照和录像之类的，于是关于本人也只有文字相关以及拍摄完成的特摄剧里的表现了。

对方沉默着看了他一眼。

宗像本来还在想着会不会遇到喜欢的偶像之类的于是准备了小幅海报：“周防先生可以给我签个名吗？我是您的粉丝。”

周防尊接过笔很干脆地写下自己的名字。

宗像看对方比自己大不了多少的样子，没想到这么早就已经参演到特摄里面来了，而且还是担任着很重要动作戏份的皮套演员，该说不愧是自己欣赏的演员么。

“啊，对了，”周防尊一副语重心长的语气拍了拍他的肩。“有时候演员也是要穿皮套的，稍微去锻炼锻炼吧，皮套比你想象的要重。”

还有机会自己穿么！宗像礼司内心又开始小雀跃了。

新企划开拍，为了更好地凸显出皮套演员的身材周防尊只穿了薄薄的一层衣服随后套上剧组新制作好的皮套，宝石蓝与银红色交织的主色调，以西洋骑士为主题所搭配起来的风格虽然猛一看有些怪怪的，但当周防尊穿上动起来之后效果似乎还不错的样子。

宗像礼司站在机位后，第一次如此近距离观察皮套演员的动作戏部分，周防尊不仅自身基础过硬，还身兼整部戏的动作指导，从他这个角度看到的更多是背影，只看背影感觉也很帅气，但是，不知道是不是角度的问题，宗像总是无法忽视被皮套紧紧包裹后凸显地尤为挺翘的翘臀，当然那双长腿也很让人移不开眼睛，尤其当周防尊抬腿使出踢技时仿佛回到了小时候看特摄的那种兴奋感。

为了好好演戏，宗像真的听了偶像的话去健身房稍微提高了一些体肌率，不过他本身就属于纤瘦的类型很难练出周防尊那样漂亮的肌肉。皮套穿在身上时有一种自己成为了英雄的雀跃感，不过头部的部分透气性略差，没过多久宗像就觉得有些闷了，摘下头套透气的时候周防递给他一瓶冷饮，因为出演的算是同一个角色的关系两个人会时常一起讨论角色的性格，久而久之也就熟络了，周防作为前辈也经常照顾他。

“谢谢您……”

“感觉如何？”周防一边喝着手里的饮料一边盯着他看。“当英雄的感觉怎样？”

“你们很辛苦，也很优秀。”屏幕里塑造出来的英雄背后是一个优秀的团队去为这个角色增添光彩，宗像看了看自己的双手，看来这是一次极为宝贵的经验，他一定会努力去演好这部戏的。

“别那么正经啊，现在可是休息时间。”周防倒是语气轻松垂眼看了看宗像的腰。“腰挺细的嘛。”

“您的腰也很细，不如说您的身材趋近完美。”宗像这是句实话，剧组里不止一个人夸赞过周防尊的身材好，宽肩窄腰翘臀长腿，偶尔皮套演员之间互相开玩笑的时候周防尊总是会被其他演员拍屁股，对此宗像以为总是介意周防臀部的自己才是不正常的那个吧，这可是全年龄向的特摄剧啊！

周防尊站直身体和宗像并排站在一起，他只有在拍戏的时候才会站直，平时都会松散地稍微猫着腰。

“你身高跟我差不多。”周防这样说。

“您才发现吗……”宗像礼司推了推眼镜有些小得意。“我和您一样高，都是185公分。”

对方又仔仔细细上下打量了他很久：“我还挺中意你的。”

宗像一时没反应过来。

“对戏吗？”周防从衣兜里摸出支烟。“去吸烟室吧。”

“嗯……好啊，请问您说的中意是指作为演员吗？”

周防反倒有些疑惑地反问了一句：“不然呢？”

被偶像夸奖了，宗像礼司高兴之余不知道为什么有一种期待落空的失落感。

fin.


	10. 勇者斗恶龙童话paro

勇者宗像提着佩剑来到城堡门口：“公主，我来救您了。”

城堡上盘踞的黑龙翅膀像是绽放的蔷薇花一样，细长的尾巴长有尖刺，黑龙抬起鎏金色的竖瞳：“这里没有公主。”

“怎么会，我听说这里有专抓公主的恶龙。”

黑龙打了个呵欠：“我还没去抓公主你就来了……”

勇者略微思考：“那这样好了，请您立刻去抓公主然后让我打倒您完成任务。”

“不去……”

“为什么？”

“我为什么听你的？”

“这是您的职责。”

“抓公主好累。”

“那好，不抓公主。请问您经常跑去城镇那里作恶吗？”

黑龙想了想：“……我只是去找吃的。”

“我明白，食物问题也很重要呢，不过也请您有点身为龙族的自觉，居民看到您这副样子可是会吓坏的。”

“你到底有什么事？”

“我来打败您。”

“你？”黑龙上下打量勇者嗤笑一声。“哼……”

“请您别小看我，我手中握着的可是斩龙的圣剑。”

“啊？那是什么东西？”

“回到正题，请问您的城堡里都是您藏起来的宝物吗？”

黑龙神色略微有些警惕：“……你想干什么？”

勇者微微一笑：“请不要误会，我只是想知道您的恶到底到了何种程度，勇者斩龙可不能师出无名。”

“哼，你这么确信能杀了我？”

“当然。”

“城堡里有一些陈酒……”

“喜欢喝酒的龙？还真是有趣。”

“……”

“这下可难办了，根据您的话我并不能把您草率判断为应当斩杀的恶龙，”勇者的表情丝毫没有困扰的神色。“那不如这样好了，请您成为公主，然后盘踞在这里的恶龙就会消失，而我又不会违反我的原则，皆大欢喜。”

黑龙有些不悦：“啊？凭什么？”

勇者轻笑：“因为我是勇者您是龙啊。”

“这算什么理由。”

“如果您同意了的话您现在就是我的公主，”勇者镜片后紫罗兰色的眼眸里带着些许狡黠。“我的公主，我来救您离开这里了。”

“啧……”

*如果角色互换一下会发生什么？

青白色的衔尾蛇龙已经做好了万全的准备打算迎接前来拯救公主的勇者，然而勇者周防在半路上因为太困睡着了让青龙等了一个月。

然后就没有然后了。

fin.


	11. 苹果的花式玩法

宗像拿着一个苹果面上挂着笑容走进单人牢房：“周防，要试试吗？”

“啊？”周防一时没反应过来。“给我吃的？”

“不是吃的，我看综艺节目上有这样一个游戏环节，两个人不用手而是用身体把苹果从额头移动到腹部。”

周防听了不禁皱眉：“那是什么？话说你竟然还会看综艺节目？”

“下属看的时候我偶尔瞟了一眼，只是一个游戏，如果您不想的话我也不勉强。”

“反正我闲着也没事。”周防示意自己被铐住的双手。“你来动好了。”

“好，我来动。”宗像凑过去把苹果放在两人额间抵住，虽然隔着一个苹果厚度的距离也依然能看清楚对方的眉眼。

宗像刻意摘下眼镜收起来，薄唇轻启：“我要开始移动了。”

“嗯。”

让苹果贴着面往下移动还是很困难的，尤其是这样的类球状物体，宗像很有耐心地缓缓贴着果皮移动到周防上方再慢慢地让苹果往下滚动，双手不自觉地抓紧周防的胳膊，看起来就像是在耳鬓厮磨。

很快红色果实就移动到了颈间，周防不觉有些细痒身子轻颤。

“别动……”若是忽略二人之间的果实就像是宗像在亲吻周防的颈侧一般。

“那你就快点啊。”周防出声带了些笑意。

“请您耐心。”宗像抱紧周防的腰继续缓缓地把果实移动到胸口。

周防噗哧一声笑了出来：“喂，你快点……”

察觉到他身体轻微的颤动一时没注意让苹果滚落在地上不禁皱了皱眉：“您能不能严肃一点？”

周防笑得一时有些收不住，脸部轮廓变得格外柔和，看起来他真的很开心。

失败了，他们俩果然没什么默契，宗像捡起地上的红色果实擦了擦递给他。

周防挑眉，面上仍带着愉悦：“不玩了？”

“不玩了。”

“喂我吃。”周防说着咬上一口果肉，四溢的汁水沿着宗像白皙修长的指节滴落下来，周防凑上前伸出嫣红的舌头仔细舔掉。

“哦呀？您这是在吃苹果？”

“你要是想喂我吃别的我也不是不接受。”

宗像轻笑着拿出眼镜重新戴好：“还真是会说些可爱的话啊，既然您都邀请了，那么我也不再推辞了。”说着拉开拉链把被咬了一口的苹果流出来的汁水滴到下身的东西上抵在周防唇边。“这里有些脏了，请您帮我清理干净吧。”

“哼……”


	12. 不×××就出不去的房间

“周防……您知道这里是哪里吗？”宗像环顾四周，这个房间好狭窄，像是电梯一样的地方，但是除了一张桌子以及桌子上放了十支可疑的药剂外就什么都没有了，连门都没有，他们是怎么进到这个房间里的？

周防拿起桌子上的一张纸：“只有喝完桌子上的十支媚药才能出去。”

“您在说什么？”

“这张纸上这么写的。”

宗像看了看那张纸，是印刷出来的，怎么看怎么可疑，况且为何是媚药……而且还偏偏是和赤王关在一起。不肯轻易听信这张纸的说法意欲拔刀却摸了个空：“我的刀……？”

“你才发现吗？”周防一脸鄙夷。“在这里能力也用不了，不然我们早出去了。”

不死心尝试了一下，果然没有青焰冒出。

“那么我们怎么办……周防！您在干什么？”诧异地看到周防拿起一支药剂。“您别乱碰那些东西，谁也不能保证这些只是普通的媚药，不，就算是媚药也够不普通了。”

“不是说喝完就能出去了么。”

“您竟然真的相信吗！”宗像有些脱力。“为什么不想想既然有人能把我们两个王权者关在这里是不是有什么阴谋。”

周防靠在房间里唯一的桌子上：“那么你说这是什么阴谋？”

宗像推了推眼镜：“比如想要除掉我们两个王权者。”

“用这个？”周防晃了晃手里的药剂。

“……这只是推测。”无奈地叹息一声。“好吧，看来的确是只有喝掉才能出去了。”宗像拿起桌上的媚药打开盖子一支接一支喝进嘴里。

“喂……你刚才不是还不信么。”

“既然有提示那么试试也没什么坏处，况且我们也没有别的办法。”

“那你也不用全喝掉吧。”

“一个人喝比较有效率，还有我的控制力比较好，如果喝完真的可以出去我总觉得您会引起骚动。”

“你在说谁啊？”周防皱眉抢过宗像手里还没喝完的几支灌下肚舔了舔唇。“你自己一个人喝太慢了。”

“呵……”宗像轻笑。

十支媚药全部喝完，房间里凭空出现了门，随后门打开了。

“周防，您是对的，我们现在可以出去了。”宗像回头看了周防一眼，后者的喘息有些急促把外套脱了下来：“喂，宗像，你不觉得很热吗？”

“……”宗像扶了扶眼镜，现在真想就这么把他扔在这里自己回去，但如果真这么做了指不定赤王又会惹出什么事来。“可能是药有效果了吧。”

“为什么你没事啊……”周防撇嘴，明明喝得比他多。

“因为我自制力优秀，身为暴力机关的头领所需要面对的意外情况比您想象的还要多。”

“啧……”

大概是看他们许久未出去门又关上消失了。

宗像推了推眼镜：“周防，事情有些难办了。”

“哼……该不会这次又会有什么无聊的要求吧。”

宗像看了看桌子上的纸张，纸上的字已经变化了，思虑再三走近周防：“周防，接下来的一切都是为了能够出去，还有就是帮您解决您的问题。”

“啊？”不明所以。

“您也知道，喝完那十支药剂门就打开了，那么接下来按照纸上的提示做门就会再次打开。”

周防狐疑地看着他：“纸上写了什么？”

“您不需要知道。”宗像把他压在桌子上。

“什么是我不需要知道的啊……？”

桌上的纸飘落，上面写着“只有通过sex让媚药药效结束才能出去”。

fin


	13. 在你面前表演绳艺

周防低垂着眉眼在宗像礼司的注视下脱掉上身的T恤，身上只剩下一件内裤，拿起手指粗细的红绳系出一个套套在脖子里，在胸部上下的位置和腹部脐上的位置打结，随后垂下绳子从胯下绕过收紧，刻意勒着股间，绳子穿过颈后的绳圈。

宗像认真看着，细长的棉绳在周防的手中绕过腋下穿过胸前结与结之间的空隙压在胸部上方，随后再次绕过身后的绳子勾紧绕到前面往复，饱满的胸就被绳子勒出了形状。

全部绑好后系紧，宗像轻勾唇角：“谁教阁下的？”

“哼，很简单，一看就会。”周防复又穿好T恤。

“哦呀？我以为您是要和我玩过激的游戏呢。”

白色的T恤下隐隐透着红色棉绳的颜色，紧紧地包裹着上半身，从下摆伸出的绳子在下体内裤处勒出了隐隐约约的形状引人遐思。

周防没搭腔只是继续穿上裤子。

宗像走到他身后，手指轻点着伸入T恤下摆，指腹勾起腹部的绳子：“听说这样的绑法只用一根绳子，无论动哪里都会影响全身，是这样吗？”

周防瞥了他一眼，鎏金色的眼眸里满是戏谑：“想做？”

“难道不是您想做想得都快疯掉了吗？”宗像的语调里带了丝愉悦，手指继续缓缓往上移摸到饱满的胸肌。“特意在我面前表演您学会的成果莫不是已经等不及了？”

“哼……”没承认也没否认，周防只是抬手捋了捋青蓝色的鬓发。“你满足不了我，我当然要自己想办法了。”

“哦？”宗像抬高腔调略微用力把周防压倒在床上居高临下地看着他。“您想让我满足您哪里呢？说出来啊。”

周防勾唇环住上方人的脖颈凑到宗像耳边压低嗓音：“上面和下面，全部都要。”

*拉灯*


	14. 请关爱社畜

“我讨厌您。”

宗像礼司这样说。

周防尊正戴着耳机看成人杂志，连眼皮都没抬一下。

“我说我讨厌您。”宗像礼司又说了一次，不过这次他只得到了一个单音节的“嗯……”作为回应。

宗像礼司直接上手把他的耳机摘掉：“请您在我说话的时候尊重一下我好吗？所以才说我讨厌阁下。”

周防尊看着他，完全一副下夜班刚回来的样子，连制服都没来得及换，镜片后的眼睛里有些微血丝，脸色很糟糕，接连加班的疲累展露无遗。

放下手里的杂志，周防尊从侧躺的姿势起身坐好朝对方张开双手：“嗯……”

宗像礼司有些恼火：“别以为这样就能打发我……”

“那算了。”周防尊刚想放下宗像礼司就扑进他怀里，嗅着周防尊身上好闻的洗发香波和洗衣液的味道顿时觉得心情轻松了许多。

“这是属于我的，岂有不要的道理。”宗像礼司抱紧对方稍作休息。“这个家的主人回来了您都不说迎接一下……”

听着他小声抱怨周防尊轻笑着帮他拿掉眼镜：“你是这家的主人，那我是什么？”

“另一个主人。”

“哼……”

关爱加班社畜从给他个拥抱开始做起👌


	15. 美丽的人形兵器

宗像礼司来到海边回收从战场上受损的人形兵器，慢慢涨起的潮水将沉重的机械推到沙滩，红色头发的人形兵器就躺在脚下微微浸润在海水中，身体受损程度严重，下半身估计已经沉到了海底，硅胶制成的仿人类皮肤已经被烧毁大半，裸露出来的线路板和金属因线路短路而冒着细小的火花，身上湿透的白色T恤紧紧地贴着还完好的皮肤透出健康的麦色。

真美啊。宗像礼司感叹了一句。充斥着暴力与冰冷的高科技兵器被这片宽广的海域包裹其中，远处的海平线还能看得到落日余晖。

使用器械将人回收，宗像礼司又要开始把自己关在实验室里了。副手负责将那具已经破损不堪的机械清理干净，人形兵器名字是周防尊，原本是人类，患有先天性疾病原本活不过24岁，接受了宗像礼司的改造后身体与机械完美地融合在一起，成为了只要不破坏核心几乎不会死亡的人形兵器。

这个国家正在内战，需要更多像这样的兵器，于是周防尊被编收进自卫队，而作为他的负责人的宗像礼司也不得不跟随着以便后续的处理。

残存的上半截身体各处都牵扯出线来连接四周的精密仪器，微弱的神经向大脑皮层传递着阵阵难以忍受的痛觉，这时宗像会让淡岛给他注射镇痛剂。折腾了几天后宗像把丢失的下半部分重新做好了，等待神经连接也是漫长且痛苦的过程，只是周防尊体质比起常人要优秀得多。

宗像推开门就看到这个人形兵器光裸着全身只套了一件实验室里的白大褂正擦着一把R93。

“好些了吗？”宗像问他。

“嗯。”

宗像礼司靠近他，伸手将对方嘴里含着的烟抽走放进自己嘴里：“还在休养中就少吸一点吧。”

“我才刚吸，这是今天第一支。”

浓郁的烟雾从口腔吸入肺中，味道太过浓烈就像眼前这个人，他还是吸不惯这种味道太浓的最后又还给了周防尊。

“后天从这里撤出去。”宗像简单地转述上级的命令。“我们要转移去北边。”指腹抚摸着对方散发着温度的体表，身上缝合的伤口处还未恢复完全。

周防尊放下枪掐灭手里的烟，抬手揪着宗像的鬓发吻了上去。

他有小心地注意不磕到对方的眼镜，第一次接吻的时候因为没有分寸宗像礼司严厉地批评教育了他，说什么眼镜是等同于他生命的东西希望这个不知礼数的人能好好爱护。

温热的双唇贴合摩挲，耐心地用舌尖描摹着对方的唇形，只是轻轻吮咬几下很快便分开，唇齿间还留有淡淡的烟草味。宗像礼司扶了扶滑下来的眼镜：“有时候总是在想，我是不是不该让您活下来。”

“哼……”周防只是轻哼一声当作回应继续擦拭枪管。

即使如此，宗像更多的时候还是会感慨机械与生命的融合是多么美的一件事，周防尊是经由他手改造出来的最美的生物，只是周防根本不知道珍惜爱护每次战后不是断肢就是残损地几乎只剩下护着核心的骨架，到底是怎么样才能被对面的火力伤至这种程度？该不会是依赖于自己所以才有恃无恐吧？

若是那样的话，宗像抚开周防的额发，后者略显疑惑地抬眼看了看他，看着这双鎏金色的眼睛宗像不觉叹息一声，自己这是彻底地栽在他手里了啊。

fin.


	16. 猫猫骑着人去打架

round 1  
周防猫慵懒地趴在宗像礼司的头上，因为伙食太好体重超标宗像礼司的颈椎差点断了。  
宗像猫立在周防尊头顶优雅地舔舔爪子洗干净脸顺便准备像个王者一样迎接胜利，而周防尊点了支烟，宗像猫受不了呛人的烟味咳嗽起来，顺便抓花了周防尊的脸。  
双方平局

round 2  
宗像礼司一只手扶着头顶的猫一只手推了推眼镜：“哟，周防，您也有猫了啊？”  
周防尊看了眼对方头上那只胖成球的长毛猫嗤笑一声：“哼，你的猫没有我的猫好看。”  
宗像礼司很想反驳但是实在是找不到可以反驳的话。  
周防尊和宗像猫胜出。

round 3  
宗像礼司扶好头顶的周防猫：“周防，就让我们决出胜负吧！”  
周防尊“哦”了一声双手燃起火焰。  
“是让猫决斗啊不是我们决斗啊！你到底懂不懂规则啊你这野蛮人！”  
宗像猫还想着自己能够胜利结果因为周防尊搞错了规则而痛失决斗资格再次抓花了周防尊的脸。  
宗像礼司和周防猫胜出。


	17. 奶茶

宗像：布蕾抹茶搭配上巧克力味道意外地还不错，我本以为日式抹茶加上炼奶就变成了邪道

周防：热量好高……

宗像：虽说如此……不过我有精准计算摄取的卡路里，还请你不用担心，我的体脂率是不会超标的

周防：我没担心

宗像：我看你一直在看着我，莫非你也想尝一口吗？

周防：（轻蔑笑）哼

宗像：这是何意？

周防：没什么，就是在想你竟然会喝奶茶

宗像：（扶眼镜）这我可不能当作没听到，请你不要小看奶茶，国内近期对于奶茶的喜爱可是非常疯狂的，啊，我忘了，你根本不关心这些事

周防：哼……

宗像：（递过去）要尝一口吗？

周防：我不喝

宗像：如果是不想和我间接接吻的话我还有一只备用的吸管

周防：？？？

宗像：是甜的，你会喜欢的

周防：你什么时候产生了我喜欢甜食的错觉

宗像：这样啊，那下次我请你品茶，这样好了，下周末请来我的茶室，我会好好招待阁下的

周防：……别擅自替别人决定啊……

宗像：你以为我是跟谁学的


	18. 口红试色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *周防尊单方面性转

周防拆开快递包裹拿出买的mac进书房找到宗像礼司：“喂，别动，我试个色。”说着把口红抹在宗像的薄唇上。

“为什么不在自己手上试色？”

“手上和嘴上能一样么。”

“但是我们肤色也不一样啊。”宗像礼司的肤色比较白皙，不过豆沙色也很衬他的皮肤。

周防仔细看了看：“很不错啊，显得你更好看了。”

宗像抬手搂住周防的腰对着她的嘴唇吻了上去：“也让我看一看。”

唇舌勾缠许久后分开，宗像礼司看着对方泛着水光的嘴唇与唇边被蹭得到处都是的口红眯起了眼睛：“抱歉，都被我吃掉了。”

“哼，”周防伸手环上他的脖颈。“我看你一点都不觉得抱歉。”


	19. 如果周防差点被强奸的话宗像会是什么反应呢

一阵门铃声将周防尊从睡梦中吵醒，心想着如果是宗像忘带钥匙的话绝对不会一直按门铃才对，他肯定会给自己打电话。揉了揉惺忪的睡眼稍微捋了捋睡得凌乱的头发走到玄关给外面的人开门。

“你好，我是维修家电的。”门外的男人亮出了证件。

维修家电？周防尊仔细想了想似乎有这么回事，客厅的电视机最近两天出了毛病而宗像又忙着上班顾不着，周防才不管这种事。今天早上迷迷糊糊间宗像与他交换一个早安吻后告诉他今天维修家电的人会来，那大概就是眼前这个人了吧。

放他进来后随意地朝客厅指了指：“就在那里。”说完瞟了眼墙上的挂钟，看样子宗像快回来了，索性也就在沙发上躺下准备等着宗像礼司下班回来。然而维修工安静地在电视机处进行维修工作还真是无聊，不一会儿周防就有了困意。

耳边有些窸窸窣窣的声音，手腕好紧，周防稍微活动了一下却发觉双手被限制住了活动范围，吃力地睁开眼睛发觉自己双腿大开，方才那个维修工正喘着令人恶心的粗气将自己的裤子扯下来随后拿出工具包里的黑色丝袜为自己套上。

真恶心，周防尊抬腿想要把将他踹开却被发觉意图的对方握紧脚踝，挣扎着想要脱离他的掌控却又挣脱不开，周防这才明白自己的处境，整个人几乎快要躺在椅子上，双腿被用力压着几乎与上半身平行，要不是对方给他套了一层黑丝私密处就完全暴露在这个人面前了，双手吊在椅背上，这种状态实在很难使上力气。

维修工抓着周防的脚踝舔吮他套了黑丝的脚：“先生，你有一双好腿呢。”说着双手不安分地摸索着周防尊的腿。“不穿黑丝真的太可惜了。”

“……滚……！”周防想着这个人是不是有病啊？如果不是有病那就是变态了，对方的手越是往大腿根滑周防就越觉得恶心。

“先生自己一个人住不觉得寂寞吗？”变态舔了舔嘴唇捏住周防的下巴。“明明身体这么敏感，真是少见啊。别担心，会让你觉得舒服的。”

“混蛋……你敢……！”周防狠狠地瞪着他试图把对方吓退，然而维修工倒更兴奋了：“就是这个眼神，先生你很上道嘛。”

眼看着对方几乎要将他全身摸遍，此时玄关响起了钥匙转动的声音，宗像礼司换上室内鞋走进客厅看到僵持着的两人：“哦呀？我回来的不是时候吗？”

变态发觉被人看到了一时有些心惊，但是门口这位先生的反应实在是出人意料。

“要不，你们继续？”宗像礼司说着转身就要再次走出去。

周防尊咬了咬牙恶狠狠地说着：“宗像礼司你他妈要是敢走出去一步你这辈子都别想再上老子的床！”

宗像叹了口气：“不好意思，那可不是你的床。好了好了，我知道了。”于是这个家的主人转回身来对着这位正打算侵犯他男朋友兼同居人的维修工变态说道：“先生，虽然不知道你和这个红发的野蛮人之前是什么关系，旧情复燃也好，炮友也好，总之他现在是我男朋友，而且这里是我家，请不要在我家做这种事。”

维修工变态这才听出宗像礼司的声音才是跟他们公司打电话的人。

“先生，如果你不适可而止的话我可以起诉你。”

眼下的情况略微尴尬，维修工只得匆匆收起自己的东西压低帽檐跑了出去。

宗像礼司关上玄关外的门：“这位先生还真是胆小啊我又不会真的起诉他，周防，你找炮友的眼光不怎么样嘛。”

“啧……”周防扭动手腕试图挣脱束缚。“别在那说风凉话了……”

“我说得是事实。”宗像走过来，纤长的手指摸上因为方才的挣扎撕扯破损掉的黑丝引起周防的一阵震颤，黑色丝袜紧紧地贴合着皮肤将周防的双腿包裹其中，而破掉的部分则露出健康的小麦肤色。“他摸你哪里了？”

“哼……”周防嗤笑一声。“怎么了？这才想起你男朋友差点被强奸的事吗？”

“并不是，我有洁癖，别人摸过的部分我并不想碰。”宗像礼司这样说着摸上周防的脸。“说是这么说，你的那位炮友还是蛮有情趣的，莫非你们喜欢玩这种的？”宗像指了指周防手腕上的绳子以及腿上的黑丝，周防气得直接用腿环上宗像的腰将他拉近：“你他妈是傻的吗？那种变态会是我的炮友？”

“哦呀？那是我措辞不当了。”宗像拉下裤链直接摸出自己尺寸卓绝的硕大抵上周防尊的后穴穴口，丝毫不顾及还有一层黑丝的阻隔就这样硬生生挤了进去，周防痛得感觉身体像是要被撕裂般，虽然他们保持着规律的情爱活动让周防的后穴已经比以往要容易接纳异物入侵，然而毫无润滑还是太过难受了，更别说还有一层黑丝。

黑丝完全被扯破了，待宗像的东西完全将甬道填满，周防身子颤得厉害完全没有了放狠话的力气，额上渗出一层冷汗打湿额发紧紧地贴着脸颊，周防咬紧下唇防止发出吃痛的声音，然而宗像用力地压着他的双腿将整个人覆在周防身上进出，身体仿佛要被折断了般难受，丝毫体会不到快感。

“……你……你……”周防拼命地喘着气想让自己好受一点，说话的音调也因为疼痛软了下来。“你在生什么气啊……？”

宗像单手掐住周防的脸不准他说话：“没有啊。”嘴上这样说着下半身却更加凶猛地抽插顶撞着。周防想要呼痛却只能发出模糊不清的声音，小腿颤得厉害却又被他压制住全身，如同施虐般的情事很快就结束了，宗像松了手将自己的东西退了出来：“不行啊，完全射不出来。”说着揪起快要痛晕过去的周防的头发：“记得洗干净，不然别想上床。”

周防尊身上衣衫凌乱，腿上的黑丝也几乎都是破洞了，勃起的性器正可怜兮兮地往外吐着前列腺液，后穴则溢着内壁分泌出来的黏液，此时宗像将他的裤子扔了过来随后自己先去了浴室。


End file.
